Setsuna Meiou (claymade)
Setsuna Meiou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Pluto. Profile As Sailor Pluto, she guarded the Space-Time Door, and she originally could not leave her post, which left her very lonely. However, Neo Queen Serenity allowed her to leave her post to help the other Senshi of the Outer Solar System during the events of the S season, and she was reincarnated as an adult in the present time during the Death Busters arc, where she took on the identity of Setsuna Meiou, a K.O. University student studying physics. Setsuna dreamed of being a designer one day. She was good friends with Chibiusa and Diana, and was also very close to Hotaru Tomoe after the end of the Death Busters crisis. Setsuna became part of an adoptive family with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru when they took up residence together. Appearance Setsuna is a young adult woman who has knee length dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red eyes. In comparison to the other Senshi, her skin is darker. Sailor Pluto The mysterious beauty, Sailor Pluto, has long green hair, only with a small odango on the back of her head. Her bangs are in front of her forehead only parting a bit on the left side to show a sliver of her tiara. Her darker skin makes her exceptional among the other Senshi, but not less radiant. Her skirt, collar, choker and the ends of the long gloves are black, while the bows are a deep red. She wore long high heeled boots with white accents at the top of the boots. The earrings and her brooch shine bright like the red Garnet Orb. A small round pendant is hanging under the choker. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 1: Before the Storm While guarding the Gates of Time as was her charge Sailor Pluto was shocked when they began to open. Raising her Garnet Rod, her every instinct at full battle readiness she was relieved when a small, pink-haired blur rushed out to envelop her. Looking down at the young girl Setsuna asked what brought her to the past this time. Neo Queen Serenity sent Chibi-Usa back to celebrate her fourteenth birthday, though she didn’t why she was sent a month in advance. Not believing for a moment that that was all there was to it, yet frightened that she had no idea what it could be. Especially since the Great Freeze would be happening soon Pluto took her to Usagi so preparations could be made. However they materialized only to find the Senshi locked in battle, fighting against other strange grey monsters. Unfortunately they were fast and there were too many civilians nearby hiding or cowering or injured—for them to risk using their most wide-scale destructive attacks. Despite this their experience allowed them to eventually gain the upper hand. Sensing that things were going badly for them the monster attacking Sailor Moon switch tactics and joined its fellow by rushing at Tuxedo Kamen from behind. Before it could slice the masked man's unprotected back he was rescued by Chibi-Usa. Sadly the split-second of distraction caused by her and Pluto’s sudden appearance, the surviving two monsters made their move. One threw itself at Sailor Moon, its four blades slashing in from every direction. The startled girl tried to leap away, but didn't quite make it, and two of the blades ripped bloody gashes in the forearm she had thrown up as an instinctual defense. She tumbled away, clutching at her arm... which left an opening for the monsters to escape. Pluto tried to chase after them while the others checked on Moon, but wasn’t fast enough. Sailor Moon assured everyone that she was fine as it was only a small cut. After Mask healed her they began wondering who this knew enemy was. However with no knowledge to go on all they could was wait for their return. But as week after week went by, they saw no further sign of their strange, grey-skinned opponents. They remained vigilant, but there were no attacks, no hints, no clues, nothing to go on. At length, they began to wonder if the creatures had been related to any larger threat at all. At the same time, they were preparing for the unexpected event of Chibi-Usa's birthday party—coinciding with the much more expected event of Usagi's own birthday party, since both mother and daughter shared the same birthdate of June 30th. The preparations were a whirl of confusion and chaos as more friends, family and other Sailor Senshi were pulled in. Soon the event had begun to snowball beyond any of their expectations, taking on a life of its own. The number of attendees kept growing and growing and growing, as the two girls ended up inviting more and more people that they hadn't seen in a while. Overall, the atmosphere of the Tsukino household and those associated with it was a joyous—if slightly frazzled—excitement. The only one who found it hard to partake of the feeling was Sailor Pluto. Even on the visits she made in her civilian guise of Meiou Setsuna, she found it impossible to shake the foreboding that had taken hold of her. Chapter 3: Heard in Secret Since Chibi-Usa came back from the future Setsuna had been making periodic visits to Haruka and Michiru’s house. However this time when the two returned home she was horrified at the state Haruka was in. When they explained that they had come across a Dark Kingdom Youma they were shocked to see the look of surprise and puzzlement that crossed her face. Not knowing if this new group was connected to the monsters from earlier their first thought was to warn the Princess and Small Lady. Especially since Usagi was the one who recommended the restaurant that meant that her identity might be compromised. Telling them to call Professor Tomoe and ask him to send Hotaru over to their care. Setsuna left to warn the Senshi her only thought was how much not knowing what was going frightened her. The Senshi were just finishing up the party invitations when they were interrupted by Pluto. Rei, Ami and Usagi quickly put two and two together when she explained Haruka and Michiru’s encounter with a Dark Kingdom youma, and realized that the Dark Lords were back. Realizing the others had no idea what they were talking about the told them about the Dark Lords of Nerima. Setsuna wanted to go into further detail on the Dark Lords so Usagi decided to go get Luna. As she was leaving she suddenly stumbled while holding her chest in pain. Assuring the others she was just short of breath, she darted off on her self-appointed mission, leaving the other Senshi with yet one more troubled thought weighing on her mind. Chapter 5: The Opening Moves Setsuna called Tomoe Souichi to tell him that she needed Hotaru’s help. She arrived to pick her up as the two were exchanging pleasantries. Usagi's agreement with them notwithstanding Setsuna wanted to be at the fight with the Dark Lords in case things went bad so planned to meet up with Haruka and Michiru at the warehouse where the fight was taking place. The two arrived as the warehouse a half hour early and hid behind a Dead Field created by Sailor Pluto. When Uranus and Neptune didn’t arrive the two began to panic that something happened to them. Saturn decided to go help them while Pluto stayed to watch the fight. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans Sailor Pluto watched invisibly from her perch atop the pile of crates, as the Senshi fought the Dark Lords. As they separated leaving Akane to focus on Sailor Moon it quickly became apparent that that Akane wasn’t being brainwashed. Just as Akane was about the perform the finishing blow Sailor Pluto came out of concealment and launched a Dead Scream at her. Akane was only saved by the intervention of Shampoo who stepped in front of the attack. Sailor Moon tried to check on Shampoo only for Pluto to stand protectively in front of her. She called her out for breaking their promise, but Pluto was unapologetic as it was obvious that Akane was a willing participant. As Moon was interrupted from trying to figure out what to do next by an enraged Ranma plowing into Pluto sending the Senshi flying in an end-over-end tangle of limbs. Ranma never even let Pluto touch the ground as he chased after her with a series of punishing strikes that kept her aloft, while Sailor Moon desperately pleaded for him to stop. The pounding was finally ended when Moon transformed into Princess Serenity the sheer power of which drove Ranma to his knees. Serenity demanded that Ranma explain himself. With Shampoo hurt Ranma decided that it was best to give up. Sadly Zhang had been watching the fight and chose the moment Serenity accepted Ranma’s surrender to test Unit-Zero. Serenity suddenly started screaming in pain and transformed back into Usagi. As she lay jerking and spasming in a fetal ball on the ground. The other Senshi thinking that the Dark Lords had something to do with it attacked Ranma in a blind rage. After Ranma escaped they rushed back to check on Usagi. The pain eventually caused her to pass out. The rest of the Senshi along with Luna and Artemis clustered around her as she was held in Tuxedo Kamen’s arms while he tried to use his healing power, which had no affect. Realizing the dangers of where they were they decided to take her back home. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy A brittle, strained silence filled Usagi's bedroom, as Mask, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, were packed into the room, all of them anxious over what had happened to her. Setsuna recognized it as the first symptoms of The Great Freeze leading them to believe that Ranma must have had something to do with it. Hotaru told them about the demons who attacked her and Ryoga. Hearing that Ryoga saved Hotaru Usagi tried to argue with an uncaring Haruka that changed thing, but it proved to taking for her. Since the Dark Lords knew who they were the Outers decided to stay at a Hotel until things were settled. Though Hotaru opted to stay a little longer. However when she arrived at the Hotel and informed the Outers how Ryoga and Shampoo tricked her into healing them and that they knew Usagi’s identity and where she lives Setsuna decided to a preemptive strike and attack the Tendo Dojo the next day. Chapter 8: Foes in Need After Neptune confirmed that Ranma wasn’t at the Tendo compound Saturn got her, Uranus and Pluto to agree to allow her to talk to him by herself. The three watched in frustration as Saturn walked in and later when they saw Happosai creeping in with a large black sack slung over his shoulder they mistook him for some kind of servant. Fearing the worst they rushed in to save Saturn. So when Ryoga burst threw the wall viciously beating Happosai they didn’t hesitate to try and rescue him. Saturn was quick to come to Ryoga’s defense and explain what was going on. Sadly that left them open to Happosai who wasn’t happy to find out that their suits was a leotard. They were interrupted from trying to fend him by the arrival of Pantyhose Taro. While Ryoga just sighed in exasperation since Taro was in his cursed form the Sailor Senshi could only gape, having no clue what to make of the creature. Pantyhose after a cursory and disdainful glance at them just roared and charged at where Sailor Neptune and Happosai stood. What happened next was sheer pandemonium Ryoga fought Pantyhose Taro, the Senshi tried to help only to be forced to fend off Happosai. He was stopped by Akane who threw is satchel and as he was distracted by the panties shoved a pair of mens boxers in his face, tied him up and threw him into the stratosphere. This caused Pantyhose to focus his rage on her blasting her off her feet and through the house wall. As Ryoga left to go check on Akane Panthose eyes the Senshi debating on weather or not to attack them. Though the decision was made moot when Ryoga returned. The Outers watched as the two fought Saturn because she was hesitant to go on the offensive when she knew so little about the situation. While Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune just pragmatically let their two enemies fight each other. Ryoga seemed to have the upper hand however Pantyhose revealed that he was leading him to the koi pond so that he could activate his curse. Taro was about to squeeze Ryoga to death when he was stopped by Saturn. Boggling that such a little girl was so powerful he decided to leave telling himself he was going to find Happosai and not running away. While they were told about the curse Uranus, Neptune and Pluto was still surprised at the transformation. Pluto promised not to hurt him if he turned against Ranma. When he refused Saturn told them what he told her that Tanizaki Kazuo was the person who actually attacked them. Like her they were naturally skeptical, however since they didn’t know how to transform him back and Ryoga’s direction sense made it so he couldn’t find the furo they decided to take him back to the hotel with them. While they didn’t believe him Pluto and Neptune still decided to go get information on Kazuo’ while Saturn and Uranus went to the hotel. Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For Using the Deep Aqua Mirror Neptune attempted to scan the global headquarters of Tanizaki Heavy Industries however every attempt she made was blocked. Pluto was still cautious about believing Ryoga’s word as magical defenses alone weren't proof of guilt. However Neptune was quick to point out that the magic strong enough to block the Deep Aqua Mirror as the fact that it felt vile when she touched it. With magical means out of the way the two decided to search using more indirect, mundane methods. Michiru was interrupted from flipping through old newspapers by Haruka calling to inform them that Hotaru had been kidnapped. Using her Mirror Michiru found her walking with her father through the forest of all places, both of them following a little black piglet. Michiru kept checking up on them while Ami and Haruka went to Usagi’s. Chapter 10: Ties That Bind Sailor Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus raced towards where Hotaru was wondering why Ryoga took her and her father so far. Uranus suggested that Chibi-Usa was right about Ryoga having feeling for her. While Pluto didn’t dismiss it she felt that Hotaru was sensible enough not to reciprocate. They arrived to find Ryoga checking up on Hotaru as Professor Souichi Tomoe watched with a mixture of pride and loss at the thought of his little girl developing feelings like that for someone. Pluto thanked Ryoga for his help, before once again asking him what his intentions were. Ryoga attempted to explain what he and Ranma were doing, before realizing it was only going to make sense if he started from the beginning. Which he did as they headed back to the other Senshi. Throughout the story the Pluto, Neptune and Saturn went from disbelief at the ludicrousness of his story to being horrified that, the lunacy started to make sense. Ryoga finished his story just as Sailor Moon’s attack lit up the night sky. Racing towards the battle they arrived just after the Senshi and the Dark Lords defeated Ekim. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air After coming to terms with the fact that Ranma was the girl was at Tofu’s Clinic Sailor Mercury asked her why, only to become annoyed when Ranma jokingly kept giving vague answers. Saturn who was healing everyone explained what Ryoga told the outer Senshi. Moon was about to apologize for the misunderstanding when Mar’s remembered the ritual. Luna made her presence known when Ranma didn’t know what Mars was talking about telling him that she heard him and Akane talking about a ritual. Unfortunately this caused his cat fear kicks in and he scrambles up the tallest thing in the area, which happens to be Pluto herself. She tries to keep her dignity while balancing a terrified martial artist on her head. Realizing that was why Kasumi hid Kuno they took her out of his sight and Ranma was forced to explain to a growingly suspicious Ukyo and Shampoo that he and Akane were getting married. After watching the ensuring fight and Ranma go into Neko-Ken when a cursed Shampoo fell on him Mercury stopped trying to figure out what was going on. When Ranma suggested that everyone stay at the Tendo Dojo as they would be safer from Tanizaki together Sailor Pluto was against it. While she found his and Ryoga’s explanation to be consistent they not only still an unknown but utterly chaotic. However she was vetoed by Sailor Moon and it was clear the princess had already made up her mind. The trip back to the Tendo dojo via the Tsukino residence was largely uneventful. They packed the Senshi's families into the cars belonging to Mr. Aino, Mr. Tsukino, and Sailor Uranus, while the Senshi and the martial artists escorted them from the rooftops on either side. Everyone was tense, on the lookout for another attack, but none came. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. Eventually they all arrived at the dojo, and hustled the civilians inside where they were greeted by the fathers and Kasumi. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. Pluto still had many questions so asked Ranma to talk. Ranma, Pluto, Michiru, Usagi and Ami gathered to sift through all the information Ranma had been hiding from them up until now, in more detail than the brief overview Ryouga had given during the car ride. Usagi watched with wide-eyed attention as Ranma related his side of the final battle against the Dark Kingdom to, Shocked to learn that he was the one during the battle against Metallia who told her not to give up. They were equally shocked to learn that he, Ryoga, and Mousse had also fought Death Phantom. Ranma was happy to learn that his theory that the Death Phantom’s weakness was his crystal ball was correct. Usagi then went on to explain to Ranma about How he had come from the future. At first, Usagi had just told him about Death Phantom and the pawns he had duped into furthering his plans, but after that had been explained there had still been plenty he was curious about. Like where the Outer Senshi and the flying horse came into things. So he'd kept asking, and Usagi kept answering with disarming candor. After she finish explaining Chaos Ranma explained what Tanizaki was trying to do. Hearing that he was trying to steal the Silver Crystal made the Senshi realize that he was responsible for the Great Freeze in the original timeline. Pluto became even more disturbed upon hearing that Ekim was chosen of the Nameless One. On the bright side knowing the source of his power gave them important insight into what they could expect from him. this was how they figured out how Tanizaki formed a link with Usagi and when the future changed when she was attacked during the battle against the synths. The notion that the future could be changed so easily freaked Ami out, but Pluto was able to calm her down. With that established Ranma began to explain his plan to them. They were wary of another "plan" like his demented Dark Lords scheme. But what he'd outlined for this situation was much more simple and direct. No tricks or gimmicks this time, just "beating the crap" out of Tanizaki's soldiers in the Dark Kingdom and taking over the portal so he couldn't send any more in. While Ami and Usagi were eager to help Michiru and Pluto were skeptical that the youma would be willing to accept their help. Ami began to freak out again when Ranma revealed that Ryo Urawa was who he was getting his information from. Looking at Ami and Usagi, Michiru knew that their next course of action was now set in stone. If there had ever been a chance of Usagi agreeing to go after Tanizaki himself first, that chance had now been utterly obliterated. The Sailor Senshi were going to invade the Dark Kingdom once again. Chapter 12: On the Offensive When they arrived Saturn made straight for Ryo. However while he was healed physically he still lost a lot of blood and was left in a coma.While most of the guards were able to escape the ones that weren’t were taken by Pluto. She wouldn’t tell Moon where when asked just telling her that she took them to a place that would definitely hold them until we decided what to do with them. Sailor Pluto checking over the ruins of Queen Beryl's enormous castle when she interrupted by Ranma who wanted to talk about their next move. He was happpy when she replied that they would be taking the fight to Tanizaki directly. As she thanked Ranma for his help Pluto found herself horrified upon the realization that she was getting used to the crazy ways that the NWC do things. Her only consolidation was that they at least were willing to fight Tanizaki as they dragged the Senshi into insanity. Chapter 13: All Fall Down The Nerima martial artists and the Senshi were into the conference room to discuss what to do about Tanizaki Kazuo. Pluto and Mercury had come up with four objectives they needed to fulfill. Neutralize Tanizaki as a threat; deal with Ekim, freeing any monsters that were being held captive in his skyscraper, and finally information. Konatsu quickly volunteered with dealing with Ekim as well as to help Ami get to Tanizaki’s computers. The colorful group of thirteen young men and women walked into Tanizaki's headquarters. The guards were quickly taken out by Konatsu as Sailor Moon turned to the other people in the lobby, receptionists, businessmen, office workers to warn them to leave as they deal with Tanizaki. Mousse sensed Zhang’s presence so stayed behind as Ranma pride open the elevator allowing everyone to leap into the shaft, rebounding from wall to wall. Sailor Moon was clearly upset about this but seeing there was no use in arguing Ranma convinced her to keep going. As he left Ranma gave a quiet plea that his friend could face down the demons that had been hounding him for so long, and overcome them. The group encountered resistance the moment they emerged from the elevator shaft, but the fact the enemy was almost laughably outgunned made them wonder if they were going the right way. Tanizaki was waiting in the Synth factory. Stopping Ranma from attacking him Sailor Moon tried to talk with Tanizaki, and was surprised when he agreed to listen. While he listened respectfully as Moon tried to convince him to stop he assured her that a peaceful solution was not possible. Tanizaki refused the accept inferiority to some 'greater being', no matter how generous or benevolent they may be. The conversation ended when Tanizaki revealed how he would gain control of the Ginzuishō by bringing out Unit Zero. While Sailor Pluto was horrified that such a creature existed Moon was disgusted by what the lengths Tanizaki had gone through to get Unit Zero under his control. Removing the gauntlets that kept her from succumbing to having no star seed Tanizaki forced Unit Zero and Sailor Moon to fight for control of the crystal. Sailor Pluto attempted to kill the clone only for her attack to be blocked. Ranma in turn attacked. Unfortunately Tanizaki was prepared for Ranma as well and pulled out a cat to incapacitate him. Pluto and Kamen attacked Unit Zero in a desperate attempt to stop her from leeching more power from the Silver Crystal. While they were met with no more success than before Sailor Moon was able to force herself to block the clones counterattack. She then tackled her away from everyone. Tuxedo Kamen tried to rush after them only to be stopped by Tanizaki. Tuxedo Kamen was left as a crumpled at Tanizaki’s feet while a bruised, broken and bleeding Pluto was tossed over the side. Chapter 14: In the Balance As Mercury looked over Usagi’s vitals Chibi-moon linked her life force with her while the Senshi and Ranma were scattered around the room. Hearing that she had a week or two at most to live Pluto was ready to track the clone down and kill her. Ranma and Chibi-moon argued that Unit Zero was just as much a victim, but there was nothing they could do as there was only one Star Seed between them. Once Mercury determined that Usagi and later Mousse were stable she spent the next few hours studying the data she downloaded from Tanizaki's network with Pluto. After hearing the extent of Tanizaki’s power base Pluto turned on the tv where they saw him holding a press conference claiming that the Senshi attacked his skyscraper unprovoked. After Tanizaki’s press conference the Senshi gathered to discuss what to do now that they had to fight the JSDF. Taking Ranma’s words to heart Chibi-usa realized that Tanizaki was just using them as weapon and came up with a way to show them the truth. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Chibiusa’s plan was to have Helios bring as many people from across the nation who would listen which turned out to be more than half of Japan to the dreamscape. So the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. The martial artists except for Ranma who wanted to how it went down stayed awake to guard the real world in case Tanizaki tried to attack while they were pulling this off. Melinoe could sense the effects of the Nekoken within Ranma and started messing with him until her brother stopped her. Once everyone was gathered Ranma and Sailor Pluto looked over the assembled throng, watching faces that were increasingly alight with excitement as Sailor Chibi-moon, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained all that Tanizaki was doing. Even Ranma was impressed by Kamen’s way with words. After he was finished a tense, expectant silence filled the air for a heartbeat, before the crowded began cheering. From their they began discussing what they could do to help such as staging protest against the government. Later the Outers, Mercury, Ranma, Chibi-Usa, and Helios were watching the news of the various protests as they discussed what to do next. Ami wondered if they could talk to Tanizaki himself, but that was shut down by both Ranma and Helios. Ranma was sure that he would fight to the very end, and goes down swinging, while for some reason Helios couldn’t contact his dream-self. Realizing that Ranma had an incisive grasp of their enemy's perspective Pluto asked for his opion on Tanizaki’s next move. Ranma’s reply was that he would attack. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters The Sailor Senshi and martial artists, along with quite a few of the more powerful monsters gathered around a sensory deprivation chamber and they’d set up to lure the Wyrmspawn into and trap. All other injured and non-combatants had been moved through the portal, to keep them safe from the coming battle, and with the help of their allies in the police and JSDF they’d evacuated as much of the surrounding city as possible. Pluto who had seen the carnage the creature could unleash stressed to the group of the seriousness of their situation. The Sailor Senshi stationed all around their defensive line let loose the full extent of their powers, without any concern for collateral damage as the vast Synth forces swarmed toward them. Like Ryoga Ranma was everyone about Tanizaki’s weapon Luckily Saturn was ready this time. Thus they entered a stalemate Tanizaki's weapon continued to pound against Sailor Saturn's magical barrier. While it didn’t do any direct damage to them, but it was causing Sailor Saturn to spend more time watching the skies for the next attack, and less on fighting the Synths herself. Who continued to press their attack, heedless of the horrific losses they were taking. Any survivors that made it through the killing field of Senshi magic were quickly dispatched by the martial artists. Through it all Ranma tried to figure out a way to deal with the weapon. Upon seeing the transport for the Wyrmspawn Pluto swung her Garnet Rod at the driver, but Konatsu was faster. Seeing the opportunity to prevent the Wyrmspawn from being released she ordered the others to protect the transport. She was prevented from doing so herself by Ranma who realized that something was wrong. He was to late in warning the others before the transport exploded. As Ranma dived into the thick of the fray to protect the injured Pluto could just watch the Wyrmspawn was unleashed. Screaming in terror as it was about to attack the fallen Sailor Jupiter she unleashed a Dead Scream focusing its attention on her. The monster advanced toward Pluto who instantly realized that there was nothing she could do. The instant before the strike hit she saved again by Ranma who barely got himself out of the way in time. Ignoring the pain Ranma darted backward in a series of blisteringly fast dodges, weaving left and right as the Wyrmspawn dogged his steps. The monster's claws shredded the air in their merciless assault, each one leading into the next in a ceaseless storm of violence so furious that Sailor Pluto couldn't understand how anyone could avoid it. Though the Synth offensive showed no sign of weakening, and the number of wounded kept growing. Ranma, Konatsu, Kodachi, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, along with several of the monsters fighting alongside them, While the ones still fighting were weary from the constant battle. Tuxedo Kamen focused on the most grievously injured which left Beneda to treat those who were in slightly better shape. The first of the Wyrmspawn's blasts had thrown the defenders into disarray, hammering down on them from above, worsening the injuries of the wounded they were protecting and smashing their defensive formation. It had also hurt the Synths attacking them, of course, but in what had already been a battle of attrition, the damage had put the defenders even closer to defeat. The second blast had turned the tide in the exact opposite direction. In the space of a moment, almost the entirety of the enemy force had been wiped out, leaving nothing behind but a sprawling, desolate wasteland. As they forced themselves back top their feet covered in a mess of soot and sweat and blood and Synth fluids. Shampoo was the first to speak urging them to fight on as the last battered remnants of the enemy force made their final charge. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn After Ukyo killed the last Synth it was all everyone could do to keep from collapsing entirely. Pluto forced herself to head to crater Saturn and Ryouga laid crumpled together at the bottom of and was thunderstruck to find the dead body of the Wyrmspawn. Beneda who stumbled over as well was more concerned with how Ryoga had survived. Konatsu who had sensed the same thing when Sailor Mars defeated Ekim told them about it. Theorizing that the Senshi were on the cusp of a new progression in their abilities Pluto put that aside for later and told anyone who could walk to to help the more seriously wounded back to the portal. After everyone was healed and rested Helios reported that one of Tanizaki's remaining guards had taken a sedative, falling asleep specifically to deliver a message to them. Despite their caution they let the man through the portal who left them a single tape. Ranma, Ryouga, Shampoo, Mercury, Hotaru and Pluto watched the tape in an out-of-the-way conference room. It turned out to be a recording of a press conference. Tanizaki took responsibility for the destruction of the Minato Ward and promised that there would be even more destruction to come if Sailor Moon was not surrendered to him within a week. They were interrupted from thinking up a plan of action by Tanizaki dragging out Genma’s dead body and manhandled it as an example of the futility of any heroics. An agonized Ranma destroyed the tv and Ami and Ryoga were to try and get him to calm down and realize that this was a trap. When that proved fruitless Shampoo threatened to tell Akane if he left knowing that she wouldn’t hesitate to follow him. Ranma slammed her against the wall, but when she didn’t back down he let her go and stumbled out of the room. only then did Shampoo allow the weight of what she had done affect her. Ryoga took the place of Ranma as he and the Senshi spent hours sitting in the war room of Beryl's palace, trying to come up with a way to attack Tanizaki without risk of him carrying out his threat. Since planning wasn't his strength to begin with all he could do was worry about the pigtailed fighter as people much smarter than him discuss all the different ways it couldn't be done. They were just about to give up and try again the next day when Ranma arrived. Despite how quickly Ranma got down to business, most of the Inner Senshi looked like they were still worried about him, and wanted to offer any consolation or condolences they could. Ryoga knowing that wasn't what his rival wanted or needed right now asked Ranma what he figured out before they could. Ranma pointed out that the time table that Tanizaki gave them didn’t make any sense. He needed time to work on his real plan and was stalling. That still left them the fact that he was still holding the city hostage and no way to deal with Unit Zero. Chapter 18: The Final Gambit The Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Sailor Senshi along with five lemures, three daimons, a single droid and three youma gathered around Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying Sailor Moon on his back before racing to Tanizaki Heavy Industries. Despite Konatsu preventing the Nameless One from making its sacrifice it was still able to free itself by sacrificing its host Ekim, deciding that if it couldn't get free to consume everything, then at least it would destroy the world instead. The group scattered in different directions everyone running headlong with all the speed they possessed as huge tentacles crashed down from a portal in the sky. After Venus powerup allowed them to drive the horde back Sailor Pluto left her place in the defensive formation surrounding Sailor Saturn and Venus, to asked Mercury how long they could last and was told that it wouldn’t be long. Sailor Chibi-moon refused to let that happen and convinced Pluto that using the Golden Crystal despite the risk was the right choice to make. Like what they did with Sailor Moon against Metalia Mercury assured Sailor Chibi-moon that the Senshi would join their power with hers. Once Chibi-moon got used to the huge amount of energy she was channeling Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto lent her their power. When Melinoe arrived the Senshi were pouring all their power into the Golden Crystal so couldn't interrupt what they were doing, though Sailor Pluto did look over at her. Helios also gave her a terrified, stricken look, but she was only there to see Sailor Chibi-moon who stunned her by asking what took her so long to get there. After getting over her shock she claimed that she was helping the Senshi fight of the Nameless One because letting the abomination wiping out all life would mean no more humans to torment with nightmares. A flabbergasted Helios lent his power as well and for the first time in untold millennia, the siblings combined their power. When Helios then reached out to all the humans across the world to asked them for their aid as well. Melinoe thought back to Chibi-moon’s claim that she also had a role in humanity’s dreams and decided to put it to the test by calling on all those who had lost hope. The power of seven planetary avatars, two eldritch beings, the beautiful dreams and the terrifying dreams of all humanity all focused in on the legendary Golden Crystal, clasped in the hands of the youngest Princess Serenity, inheritor to the legacies of both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. She accepted it all. The beautiful aspirations and the painful doubts. The hopes for tomorrow and the fears for that same tomorrow. She took in every last bit of it, then with a wordless cry, she released the magic scouring the entirety of the Nameless One's prison dimension with holy magic, space and time itself set ablaze by the forces at play. Only the tiniest, most minuscule fraction of the attack's power escaped back through the destabilizing portal, but even that was an immense paroxysm of golden flame that lit up the night sky. Afterwards the Senshi all crumpled while Melinoe and Helios no longer having the strength to maintain their presence in the physical world returned to Elysion. Melinoe’s last thought before she faded was to admit how extraordinary Sailor Chibi-moon was. Powers There's a prevailing image of Sailor Pluto in fanfiction, one of a master manipulator who watches everything that transpires throughout history through the Gates of Time, knows all, sees all, with perfect clarity. The thing is... that's really not how the anime portrays things at all. We never, ever see the Gates of Time being used in such a fashion, nor is there ever any hint in any episode that I'm aware of that they could serve such a purpose. Sailor Pluto does know details about the future, granted... but that knowledge hardly requires giving the Gates of Time powers they never demonstrate. Not when she does canonically know (and communicate with) people from said future which she knows details about. So Pluto, in this fic, does not have any kind of omniscient scrying powers added to her repertoire. She does have some future knowledge, but that's as open to holes and being incorrect as anyone else's future knowledge, now that there's a random element (namely, Chibi-Usa) in play changing what exactly the future holds. Of course, on the subject of giving people or things powers that they never show in the anime, there's one particular bit in the first chapter of The Dark Lords Ascendant that understandably struck some people as odd, namely... Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima